yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella
This article is about the '''Manga' version of Isabella. For alternate pages referred to by this name, please click any of the icons above.'' ---- |Affiliation = Grace Field House (Plantation 3) Demons |Allies = Grandmother, Leslie, the demons, Phil, Carol, Conny† |Enemies = Emma, Norman, Ray, Krone† , Gilda, Don |Occupation = Mama Caretaker |Date of Birthday = |Previous Affiliation = Ray Sister Krone|Birthday = 2014}} , also known as by the children, is the main antagonist of The Promised Neverland in the first arc and the Mama who runs the Grace Field House. History Isabella was born in 2014, and she being sent to Plant 3 a year later in 2015, growing up along with Leslie and several other children. Isabella was once an orphan herself in one of the orphanages when she was a little girl. There she met a child named Leslie who would become her closest friend. She learned a song from him that instantly became her favorite song. Leslie was later shipped out and killed. Isabella then tried to escape by crossing the huge wall but saw that there was a huge cliff on the other side, this sight crushed all her hopes and she was soon stopped by the Mama of her own orphanage. Isabella was given a choice: Train to become a Mama or being shipped out, resulting in a certain death. She wanted to live and chose to become a Mama with the thought behind it that she would give all the kids later as much love as she could. While in training, she became pregnant through artificial insemination and she would always sing the same song for her unborn child that Leslie, years earlier, sang for her. Sometime later, the newborn was taken away from her and she was appointed as the new mama of Plantation 3, becoming the youngest ever chosen to become a Mama. After a few years being the mama of Plant 3 she heard Ray singing the same song that Leslie once sang for her. She then came to the shocking truth that Ray is in fact, her own son. Plot Introduction Arc Jailbreak Arc Promised Forest Arc Search For Minerva Arc Cuvitidala Arc Appearance Isabella is a tall woman with dark brown hair tied into a bun that hangs down onto the back of her head. She wears an attire, which consists of black dress with a white blouse underneath it and a white apron over it, she has the number "73584" on her neck. During her childhood, Isabella wore standard orphanage clothing and her hair was tied in a form of a braid.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 37, page 4 Personality During her childhood, Isabella was shown to be an optimistic, comedic and fun-loving little girl, and was very attached to her childhood friend Leslie. But ever since she acknowledged the true motive behind the orphanage's purpose of raising them; to raise them as livestock for the demons, Isabella's personality went through a drastic change. Isabella now appears as a sharp-witted and deceiving woman. As a person highly trained as being a mama, Isabella is astute as being one and, in her early twenties, was elected in being the caretaker of one of the top orphanages. In her Mama persona, Isabella was capable in putting on a motherly, selfless and kind-hearted facade whenever she is around the orphans in Grace Field House, and hence was able to earn the trust and love from her foster children, such as Don, who initially refused to believe that Isabella is evil when Emma exclaimed how she has been actually shipping off children to feed the demons.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 11, page 9 Isabella's behavior is very mercurial, capable of switching between seemingly true affection for the orphans to extreme loathing and threat of violence towards those who defies her. Isabella was unhesitant in taking down those who stands in her way, sometimes even physically, this was shown when Isabella finally dropped her usual motherly facade and stopped Emma and Norman from escaping, she violently fractured Emma's leg without a second thought. Another few of Isabella's prominent traits are her high cunning and intelligence. As being one of the top Mamas, Isabella uses her intelligence in foiling and sabotaging the orphans' escape plan. She was shown to be quite resourceful, as she depended on her transmitter to track down the orphans. Isabella was unafraid of using her intelligence and position as a Mama to threaten her enemies, as she openly threatens Emma despite knowing it as a reckless and risky move when she seeks to gather information on how Emma and the others are going to escape. Skills and Abilities Intelligence Isabella has shown that she is very intelligent and can find the littlest of details. She quickly and easily found out about the children's plan to escape and has been able to keep all her children healthy and top of the line. she is also quite adept at chess, further proving her sharp intellect. Enhanced Strength From being able to lift Emma off the ground and break her leg with ease to lifting heavy objects, Isabella has proven herself to be physically strong. Relationships Ray Emma Norman Krone Grandmother Leslie Leslie is a childhood sweetheart of Isabella's, and the closest friend she had during her innocent years in the orpahange they were raised in. Isabella was often shown to be free-sprited and chummy when she was with Leslie. When Leslie hummed a tune he composed, Isabella eavesdropped him and later encouraged him to share it with her. The boy was shy with her request at humming his tune to her at first, but later decided to after blushing from seeing Isabella's charming smile. The two soon chanted the tune together.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 37, pages 3 and 4 Tragedy striked as Leslie was sent off to get killed by the demons – a painful revelation Isabella eventually knew after discovering the dark secrets and evil doings of her orphanage and her caretaker. After Isabella failed to escape the orphanage when she discovered a steep cliff which surrounds the outside of the walls, she was soon sent off by orders from Grandmother.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 37, pages 5-6 Knowing how Leslie has passed gravely affected her, as she described his death to have unbelievably frustrated her,The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 37, page 10 Isabella is now a shadow of her free-spirited and lively self. This evidentally showed how strong her love for Leslie is, to the degree of losing the personality that once defined her. On the flip side of the coin, though Leslie has passed, Isabella's memories of him and the tune they had between them invigorated her and gave her strength and the meaning to live on. Isabella's love for Leslie was also the reason why she chose to become a caretaker instead of getting killed. Leslie's tune, which Isabella still reminisced till this day, was sung during the time when she was pregnant as she shared the tune to her unborned baby as a tribute to Leslie. Grace Field orphans Trivia *"Isabella" means "pledged to God" in Hebrew, which fits the character since Isabella is devoted to the demons and Grandmother, as she often obeys their commends. *According to Kaiu Shirai, he made the main protagonist a female, because Isabella being the first antagonist, is a female too, hence thinking that the mother-daughter relationship between the two would make the story "more interesting".The Promised Neverland Questionnaire #5 *Isabella is the youngest ever to become a Mama, she was appointed as one for Grace Field House in her early twenties.Citation needed *The following are Isabella's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **Isabella is ranked 4th in the Popularity Poll that was announced in Chapter 88 of the manga. **In Shounen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results announced in Chapter 102, Isabella is in 8th place with a total of 1151 votes. References Navigation Category:Caretakers Category:Unknown Category:Villains Category:Human Category:Anti-heroes Category:Grace Field Orphans Category:Characters (Manga)